Autogramme für eine Majorin
by Turmwache
Summary: Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen ihrer täglichen Arbeit im MASH 4077th kann Oberschwester Margaret keine Packungsbeilage lesen, sondern hat Freunde. Und diese helfen, stellt sie überrascht fest.


Entstehungsdatum: Juli 2006, über Reviews bin ich -wie immer- erfreut.

Disclaimer: Dies ist nichtkommerzielle Fanfiction und es ist nicht beabsichtigt, damit Geld zu verdienen.

Titel: Autogramme für eine Majorin

_Juni, MASH 4077, während des koreanischen Krieges, um 21.10 Uhr_

_In einem Zelt_  
Es war einer jener Abende, die Margaret Houlihan so hasste: Während des Duschens lauerte ihr Hawkeye auf, Colonel Blake hatte ihr Extra-Arbeit im OP zugeteilt, sie selbst besaß ein neues gelbes Kleid, und musste feststellen, dass Klinger bereits seit drei Monaten ein identisches Kleid gehörte! Sie würde nicht etwas tragen, das sie diesem Verrückten ähnlicher machte!? Welcher Mann, außer Max Klinger, konnte aber auch so ein Sammelsurium an Anziehsachen vorweisen? Dabei erhöhte sie die Summe, die sie sich vorgenommen hatte maximal für diesjährige Sommermode auszugeben, um die Hälfte - sie bezahlte eine unglaublich Anzahl von Won! Verrückt! Nur, weil sie das Kleid im Sommerkatalog so schön fand. Es war, als ob heute ihr persönlicher Freitag, der 13. war. So saß sie nun auf ihrem Bett und dachte darüber nach, ob sie Hawkeye glauben konnte, wenn er sagte, er wollte ihr nur eine Frage stellen. Und er hatte gedacht, sie sei schon mit dem Duschen fertig, und so weiter… sie hatte ihm nicht länger zugehört. Sie hasste die Erinnerung daran. Wenigstens hatte sie ein Handtuch griffbereit gehabt. Und war es etwa ein Trost, dass Klinger ihr angeboten hatte, dass Sie sein Kleid einmal anziehen darf, wenn ihres Flecken hat? Sie fand, nein. Und war es gerecht, dass sie Mehrarbeit bei den Patienten leisten musste, die Colonel Blake so begründete, dass sie momentan eine seiner besten Kräfte war, und er nicht schon wieder Hawkeye und Trapper einteilen wollte? Obwohl exzellente Ärzte, leisteten die beiden -laut Henry- bereits seit einer Woche knappe 48-Stunden-Schichten! Und weil alle anderen entweder im Urlaub, krank oder außerhalb des Lagers waren, musste jetzt Margaret die nächsten zwei Tage aushelfen? Sie kam ins Grübeln, und blickte sich in ihrem Zelt um. Was bedeutete dieses Wort überhaupt? _Urlaub_? Klang wie etwas, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Vielleicht hieß dieses Wort, dass man sechs Stunden Schlaf ergattern kann, oder etwas ähnlich Schönes. Wenn Margaret jetzt zurückrechnete, so kam es ihr tatsächlich nicht in den Sinn, wann sie das letzte Mal „Urlaub" beantragt hatte. War es vor sieben Monaten, oder vor 12 Monaten? Sie zog die oberste Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens auf, hob die Bürste heraus, und bewahrte dann gerade noch das wacklige kleine Schränkchen vor dem Umfallen. Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Es war trocken, stellte sie fest, und... strähnig? Wie konnte das sein, nach dem Duschen? Während sie die Bürste durch ihr Haar zog, erinnerte sie sich kurz wehmütig an ihre Schulzeit vor zig Jahren, in der ihr doch tatsächlich einige ehrliche Anträge gemacht wurden. Manche von den Jungs waren auch sehr schön, und sie hätte eventuell "ja" gesagt. Doch nun sah alles anders aus. Sie warf das Haar nach hinten und hielt es sich probeweise zu einem Zopf zusammen. Dann räumte sie die Bürste auf und dachte an die langen Jahre zurück, die sie schon hier war. Dachte an ihre Mum, ihren Dad, und seufzte auf. Es brachte nichts. Sie hatte nur ein undeutliches Bild von ihnen im Kopf, und sie wusste, dass es veraltet war. Doch wer bekam hier schon Fronturlaub? Vielleicht mal ein Wochenende nach Seoul, einen Tag möglicherweise auch mal außerhalb, aber nie und nimmer ein Besuch zu Hause! Sie wüsste auch gar nicht, kam es ihr, wie sie sich vorstellen sollte. „Hallo, ich bin Major M. Houlihan, sie müssen meine Mutter sein...?" Nein, vielleicht so: „Entschuldigen sie, haben sie eine Tochter, die Margaret heißt?" Es klang etwas besser, und von ihren Gedanken abgelenkt legte sich die Majorin aufs Bett und schlief nach Kurzem ein.

_Derweil in einem anderen Zelt, an dessen Tür in großen Buchstaben SUMPF stand:_  
„Hast du Margaret in letzter Zeit mal gesehen?" fragte Hawkeye.  
„Ja. Wieso fragst du?" antwortete Trapper.  
„Sie sieht blass aus."  
Trapper setzte sich auf. „Du meinst blass wie krank oder blass wie übermüdet?"  
„Noch schlimmer: Blass wie urlaubsreif."  
„Oh mein Gott." Sie sahen sich einen kurzen Moment an, genau in die Augen. Dann standen sie abrupt gleichzeitig auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Wohin, dass musste keiner dem anderen sagen: Sie gingen zu Lt. Colonel Henry Blake.

_Nochmals in einem anderen Zelt:_  
Klinger stand vor seinem Kleiderschrank. Ihm war nach Abwechslung zumute gewesen, und er hatte den Father gefragt, ob er einmal bei einer Messe vorne mit dabei sein dürfte. Vielleicht die fromme Schwester spielen. Doch der Father hatte ihm nur unter zwei Bedingungen zugesagt: Erstens, er zog sich nicht das schwarzweiße Gewand einer Nonne an, weil es in Mulcahys Augen etwas gotteslästerlich war. Zweitens, er zog sich etwas Schönes an. Es handelte sich immerhin um einen Gottesdienst. Klinger hatte zugestimmt. Er hatte ja noch mehr Kleider als das einer Nonne. Zum Beispiel das, welches er jetzt befühlte. Er nahm es aus dem Kleiderschrank. Es war gelb-rötlich gefärbt, und es war nebenbei genau dasselbe, wie Margaret es auch hatte. Absolut identisch, fand er. Klinger hielt es sich vor die Brust und bewunderte das schmucke Stück.

In diesem Moment klopfte es. „Ja herein", rief er. Er legte das Kleid aufs Bett und drehte sich um. Der Father stand in seiner Türe. „Klinger" sagte er, und blickte sich kurz um. „Ich hoffe, ich störe sie nicht." „Nein, nein. Sie kommen gerade noch rechtzeitig, ich wollte mich umziehen. Um ein Haar hätten sie mich unbekleidet gesehen." „Oh,… das wollte ich ni…" er hielt inne. Seine Hand hob sich und er deutete auf das Kleid auf dem Bett. „Etwa dass da, das alte Ding?" Klinger stutzte. Ja, freilich, es war alt inzwischen, aber es ist doch schön. „Es ist doch recht schön." „Nein Klinger. Bitte tun sie mir einen Gefallen, und ziehen sie nicht dieses Ding an, wenn sie zum Gottesdienst übermorgen kommen. Margaret hat ein sehr schönes ähnliches Kleid, aber das hier ist schmuddelig." „Ich bitte sie, mein Kleid ist nicht schm.." „Klinger, wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen die Messe von vorne zu Gesicht bekommen wollen-" der Father setzte ab und begann ruhiger noch einmal. „Ich bitte sie, es hat ein Loch am Saum, es ist ins rötliche verfärbt, wieso hängen sie an dem Stück? Sie haben weiß Gott schöneres in ihrem Schrank." Klinger starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. „Okay, Father. Ich werde etwas Schönes anziehen, etwas, dass dieser Messe würdig ist." „Tun sie das." Father Mulcahy verließ den Raum.

Klinger stiefelte ein paar Schritte vor, und stand wieder vor seinem Sammelsurium im Kleiderschrank. Er blickte von rechts nach links, und spähte gerade in die Mitte, als es an der Tür ein weiteres Mal klopfte. „Ja, herein." rief er. Es war der Father, der eintrat. Er kramte in seinem Anzug. „Beinahe", er lachte, „hätte ich vergessen ihnen diesen Brief abzugeben. Radar hat ihn mir gegeben, und ..." „Von wem hat Radar den Brief?" fragte Klinger, und griff interessiert danach. „Oh, er sagte, er hat ihn von Colonel Blake." „Danke schön." Klinger starrte darauf. Er erkannte die Schrift seiner Mum. „Danke Father", sagte er ehrlich. Nun war er kein bisschen mehr aufgebracht. Ein Brief von Zuhause besänftigte ihn immer, und brachte Abwechslung. Der Father hob die Hand zum Gruß und ging. Klinger, momentan ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit (und die der anderen) in normaler grüner Militärkleidung, setzte sich aufs Bett. Er hatte schon einen Finger in die kleine Öffnung zwischen Brieflasche und –umschlag gesteckt, als er innehielt. Er erinnerte sich, dass er Margaret sein Kleid angeboten hatte. „Hoffentlich hat sie das nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen. Wenn das Kleid so schäbig ist, wie der Father es sagte, wird das eine schlimme Sache." Er legte den Brief auf sein Nachttischchen, und stand auf. Er würde zu Margaret gehen, und sich entschuldigen.

_Kurz danach, vor einem anderen Zelt:_  
„Margaret, nun mach doch auf, ich friere schon." Klinger sah an sich herunter. Die weiten, warmen Kleider der Frauen hatten wirklich so manchen Vorteil. „Major!" er spähte kurz auf das Zelt, dann drehte er sich um. Hier war sie sicher nicht drin, sein Rufen war nicht zu überhören. Er überlegte. „Blake…?!" hat den nicht irgendwer vor Kurzem erwähnt? Doch, der Father war es gewesen. Klinger wusste, er würde jetzt zu Henry Blake gehen. Auch wenn er nicht ganz genau im Sinn hatte, was er erzählen würde, doch erzählen konnte er sicher etwas.

Auf dem Weg zu Colonel Blakes Zelt traf er auf Hawkeye und Trapper.

Nach einem kleinen „Rechts-links-wer-hat-Vorfahrt?-Problem" schlossen sich die beiden ihm an, und sie gingen gemeinsam zu Blakes Büro.

_Eine Minute später, im Büro des Colonels:_  
Leere schaute dem Trio entgegen, welches gerade kam, kein Henry saß im Sessel. Die drei blickten sich verdutzt an. Auch Radar war nicht anwesend.

Spulen wir die Zeit ein bisschen zurück, vielleicht um zehn oder zwanzig Minuten:

_Im Büro des Colonels:_  
Der Chef des Lagers 4077 führte über seinen jungen Assistenten Radar ein Telefongespräch mit einem höheren Herren. Dieser Herr, wohl ein General, erklärte, dass auch dieses Jahr der von Hawkeye und Trapper beantragte Urlaub im eigenen Garten nicht bewilligt werden könnte. Natürlich wusste der Colonel diese Antwort selbst, doch um die beiden nicht die nächsten Tage ständig auf der Pelle zu haben (er kannte das von letztem Jahr, und vorletztem Jahr, und so weiter), fragte er auch dieses Jahr nach. Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung schien sich an ihn zu erinnern. „Sie fragen doch nicht etwa wegen dieser beiden Spaßbolde, oder doch?" „Genau die, Herr General." „Sagen sie ihnen, wenn sie es schaffen, die Unterschriften des ganzen Lagers zu bekommen, von allen Personen, dass sie in Urlaub gehen dürfen für ein paar Tage, nach Hause, dann wird es ihnen bewilligt." Der Mann am Funkgerät hatte langsam, aber wohlüberlegt gesprochen, und er klang ganz klar. Vielleicht war seine Hoffnung (nicht ganz unberechtigt), dass nie und nimmer das gesamte Lager unterschreiben würde für den Urlaub eines anderen. Radar beendete auf ein Handzeichen Blakes das Gespräch und legte den Hörer auf die Gabel. Colonel Blake erklärte, dass er hinausgeht. Radar nickte.

Radar blieb noch fünf Minuten konzentriert und arbeitete, dann ging er hinaus, austreten.

_Fünf oder fünfzehn Minuten später betrat Radar erneut das Büro des Colonels:_  
Dort fand er Hawkeye, Trapper und Klinger vor, die offenbar gerade in das Zimmer gestürzt waren und nun verdutzt auf den leeren Sessel des Colonels starrten. „Wenn sie Drei den Colonel suchen, ich weiß wo er ist. Ich habe ihn gerade gefunden, draußen…" er brach ab.

Hawkeye erklärte dem jungen Corporal, weshalb er und sein Kumpel gekommen waren. „Ihr wollt also Urlaub für die Majorin beantragen?" Klinger horchte auf. „Ja, das gleiche wollte ich auch!" er klatschte. „Ihr nehmt mir die Worte aus dem Mund." Klinger dachte bei sich, wenn er mithalf einen Urlaub für Houlihan zu organisieren, war das besser als jede Entschuldigung, und die beste Abwechslung für sie, die sie kriegen konnte.

Radar nickte ernst und holte das entsprechende Urlaubsantragsformblatt aus dem Aktenschrank. „Wieso" fragte Trap, der ihn beobachtete, „holst du einen U-rlaubsantrag aus Buchstabe „F" des Karteikastens? „Na, ganz einfach Sir: Es steht für F-reigang. Das Leben hier im Lazarett ist wie Knast, und ein Urlaub kommt dann einem Freigang gleich." Alle lachten.

Radar füllte, wie ihm Hawkeye diktierte, das Formblatt aus. Dann kam er an den Punkt, der besagte, dass der Antragsteller und der Urlaubnehmer dieselbe Person sein müssen. „Ähm… Sirs", begann er, doch Hawkeye sah das Problem schon. „Es geht nicht" wandte er sich an die anderen. „Leute, wir können keinen einfachen Urlaub für Margaret beantragen. Das kann nur sie." Klinger räusperte sich, doch in diesem Moment sprang Radar auf. „Was ist?" fragten Trapper und Hawkeye gleichzeitig. „Das ist es!" Radar murmelte aufgebracht. „Ihr könntet, wenn ihr wollt, also der General hat es.." „Radar komm zum Punkt!" belehrte ihn Trapper. „Ja, gut. Es ist möglich, dass ihr Margaret einen Urlaub zu Hause beschafft, dafür müssen aber alle im Lager unterschreiben…" er blickte sie an. „Ich erkläre es euch." Er winkte sie zu sich, und begann mit einem Bericht über das, was sich gute zwanzig Minuten zuvor ereignet hatte.

Hawkeye war auch gar nicht so böse, als er erfuhr, dass auch dieses Jahr sein Heimaturlaub nicht bewilligt zu werden schien. „Unterschriftenaktion?" fragte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. „Für Margaret?" fragte Trap: „Autogramme sammeln?" „Kein Problem!" antwortete Hawkeye. Und sie gingen aus dem Büro, zu dritt – mit Klinger – diskutierend.

_Im Zimmer des Colonels:_  
Radar saß vor seinem Schreibtisch, als die Türe aufging.  
„Sie sind es, Colonel. Es gibt eventuell jemanden, der diesen Heimaturlaub antreten darf, Sir."  
„Echt?" Col. Blake zeigte ehrliches Interesse. „Wen?"  
„Margaret!"  
„Oh!" er schien kurz zu überlegen. „Das ist gut."

Er fing an, Radar zu erzählen, dass er für Margaret eine Extraschicht eingeplant hatte, weil er sie für eine gute Oberärztin hielt. Doch war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Majorin es absolut nicht als Kompliment auffing, sondern als ungerechte Extraarbeit. Er hatte sich gerade ein paar Minuten Auszeit genommen und auf der Treppe, die zu den Hubschrauberplätzen führte, nachgedacht. Als Radar ihm jetzt die Idee von Hawkeye und Co. erzählte, fand er sie gleich sehr gut.

_Immer nacheinander in einem anderen Zelt, dabei wohlweislich das Zelt einer gewissen Majorin auslassend:_  
Das Trio, das vor kurzem bei ihrem Lagerchef stand, bzw. zumindest in dessen Büro, ging von Zelt zu Zelt und erklärte ihr Anliegen. Gegen Trapper´s Bauchgefühl unterschrieben sogar alle, die meisten, weil sie es Margaret gönnten, ein paar, weil sie Margaret sehr mochten, und manche, um ihre Ruhe vor Pierce zu haben, der durch Reden überzeugen wollte, auf jeden Fall zu unterschreiben. Klinger ging begeistert hintendrein. „Ich könnte" murmelte er leise „so eine Liste schreiben und den Leuten erzählen, jemand soll auf Dauer von hier weggeschickt werden." Er stapfte weiter hinter seinen Freunden her. „Und dann schreibe ich meinen Namen oben hinein." Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, als von vorne Hawkeye rief: „Vergessen Sie´s, Klinger." Und Trapper setzte hinzu: „Das klappt nicht."

Klinger zog eine Grimasse. Dann würde er eben mit anderen Methoden seine Freilassung versuchen voranzubringen.

_Im Zelt Blakes:_  
Die vollständige Unterschriftenliste brachte ein Lächeln auf Henrys Gesicht. Er erklärte Radar, doch noch mal mit dem General von vorhin Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sie hätten hier einen Kandidaten für dessen Vorschlag. Radar machte sich, ebenfalls grinsend, an die Arbeit.

_Im Zelt Margarets:_  
Als die Majorin zu guter Letzt auch erfuhr, was geplant war für sie, fiel ihr Unmut ab. Sie ließ sich hinreißen, Hawkeye zu umarmen. Trapper zog sie ein bisschen von diesem weg, und hielt ihr die Unterschriftenliste unter die Nase. Klinger, der immer noch dabei war, zeigte ihr eine Unterschrift ganz am Ende: Dort stand: Colonel Henry Blake. „Was, er bewilligt mir meinen Urlaub?" fragte Margaret atemlos. „Yep. Er meinte es nämlich nur als Kompliment, als er sie einteilte. Zur Extraschicht." antwortete Trapper. „Ja genau, und jetzt hat er mir die Schicht aufgebrummt." grinste Hawkeye. Wenn es ihn auch sicher nicht freute, so verbarg er alle anderen Gefühle außer der Freude zumindest gut. Margarets Mund verzog sich langsam, und sie begann zu grinsen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Klinger. „Sie tragen ja gar nicht ihr Kleid?" „Nun ja, ich habe es in der letzten Zeit so oft getragen, dass es schmutzig geworden ist. Ich habe das selbst nicht gleich bemerkt, erst der Father hat mir die Augen geöffnet." Margaret lachte leise. „Danke, Klinger, für ihre netten Worte." Er schaute fragend. „Welche Worte waren nett?" „Als sie mir ihr Kleid angeboten haben, wenn … nun, danke." Sie lächelten beide. Dann schaute Margaret wieder Hawkeye an. „Wieso wussten sie eigentlich, dass ich mir mehr als alles andere einen Urlaub wünsche?" „Hm, vielleicht deswegen, weil sie dreizehn Monate keinen Urlaub hatten, der länger als drei Tage war." Sie guckte verdutzt, dann stimmte sie zu. „Vielleicht auch einfach deswegen, weil sie mich anbläfften, ich sollte nicht in die Dusche stürmen, wenn Gefahr besteht, dass eine Frau sich drin duscht." „Aber da hatte ich doch recht…" begann Margaret. „Grundsätzlich schon", meinte Trapper, der es von Hawkeye während der Unterschriftenaktion erzählt bekam. „Aber es betraf sie nicht, weil sie nicht duschten, sondern nur im Duschraum standen, weil es der einzige Ort ist, an dem man sie nicht verpflichtete, einen Verletzten zu operieren - oder andere Arbeiten zu erledigen." „Erinnern sie sich?" fragte Hawkeye. „Wieso.." Margaret schaute konsterniert: „..hatte ich dann ein Handtuch in der Hand, ich weiß ja noch, dass ich mich bedecken wollte..." „Ja, schon, Margaret, doch sie wollten ihren angezogenen Körper bedecken damit ich nicht herausfinde, dass sie gar nicht duschten. Sie waren da drin nicht nackt." Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zurück. Stimmt, dachte sie für sich; dass ist wirklich eine deutliche Situation gewesen, dass ich einmal wieder Urlaub brauche. Doch das, _das_ würde sie Hawkeye gegenüber nicht zugeben.

ENDE

A/N:

1) Für den, der´s schon mal las: Noch mal gekürzt im November 06

2) Bei Ungereimtheiten und Irritationen lesen Sie bitte die Geschichte (noch einmal) oder fragen Sie den Autor (in einem Review) ;-)


End file.
